The Perfect Gift
by roseami16
Summary: Sesshomaru was wounded because of rin and her "stupidity" as a certain imp liked to put it, but what happened that followed to this event? Rin was meerly trying to find the perfect gift to present her lord with she even found help from her lords Half-Brother and his friends. What happened on the search for this gift? Did she find the perfect gift? Read to find out..SesshomaruxRin
1. Chapter 1

The young rin was troubled, that much was obvious by the expression written across her face. After, a discussion between the girl and small imp; jaken, rin wasn't sure what to feel. There discussion consisted of her and thier beloved lord and what had taken place ealier along the day.

Because of her "Stupidity" as the imp loved to tell her, Lord Sesshomaru had been wounded.

She hadn't meant anything to happen, she had meerly wanted nothing more then to present her lord with a gift; a crown of flowers if anything. Something that would be fitting for someone such as himself, and what flowers could have been more fitting then the pure white phlox beggining to bloom?

She smiled imagining how perfect the crown would have looked atop her lords head. The pure white color further matching Lord Sesshomarus god-like light; atleast thats how the young rin saw or WOULD have seen it had the demon not struck at the moment her hand had reached out for the Phlox.

It was without warning, and by then too late for a reaction to registar out of her. Not even a scream allowed itself to escape from her lips as it dug out from underneath the beautiful garden of phlox's, its mouth opening to reveil the rows and rows of teeth within its mouth. Bones of humans embendded in between them; some flesh still rotting away on some of the skeltal figures.

The demon was grosteq that much was obvious, with sharp rows of teeth and two hands with sharp bladed claws, to claw through the dirt and possibly rip open human bodies or more liklely mutalate them.

Panic and fear froze her entire system as she watched it strike up into the air hovering over the feeble girl gigantivly. His name was caught back against her tiny throat but she was sure she had called for him.

Called for him with hushed whisper if anything; a shaking voice but she HAD called and he had come.

Only when the creatures clawed arm came hurling down towards her did her voice crack and did she scream.

It was at that moment did he decide to act, with a quick swift movement of his own poisones claws her lord intervined, standing, almost floating in mid-air he swung his poison to the demon; the poison disingrating the demons hand before it could even come in contact of him.

He never swung his sword freely expecially when he had no need for it, but even then he took down his enemies with grace, meerly using one fluid movement. He was to sum it all; amazing.

"Oh wonderfully done lord sesshomaru! No one comes near compared to you oh great one!"

Rin turned hesistantly at the voice of praises her eyes laying atop the green imp.

"Master Jacken!" rin smiled happily,

It was only at the sound of her voice did the imp's expression turn sour.

"Bothersome urcent! your just lucky lord sesshomaru came back in-" He yelped, suddenly as one of the limps of the demon came crashing down between them, It's cut off limp being slowly consumed by the poison, burning before them.

Rin gasped, stumbling onto her feet at the sudden quake it had caused. The clawed demonic hand was about 2 to 3 times bigger then rin herself so it had caused quite the damage as it impacted onto the ground and was more then a surprise.

"L-Lord sesshomaru...perhaps next time you can be more careful where you kill it..if thats not too much to ask that is..uhm..my lord." jaken stuttered, looking on with wide popped eyes at how close it had come to crushing him.

Sesshomaru on the other hand stood tall and unconcerned, his composture never once lost. Rin smiled gratefully to her lord. How she loved that about him. Always calm, composed, and in control it was just one of the many things that made her lord so perfect.

"Amazing as always my lord." she giggled, bowing her head in abit of respect.

Sesshomaru meerly stared at the two before walking past them abesently.

Jaken flinced almost expecting to be hit at his comment but meerly relaxed seeing him walk past.

Jaken sighed, turning to the young brat.

''Now u listen here rin! Next time something like that happens don't expect for lord sesshomaru to swoop in on the nick of time! He is far too busy to have to worry or even care what become- ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?''

Rin in truth never quite understood jaken so when he tended to go on like that she thought it best to leave him be. Instead, concentrating on sesshomaru himself. As jaken began to ramble on another one of his lectures rin took the liberty of walking after their lord, skipping along beside him as she caught in pace.

''Forgive me for the trouble my lord but I couldnt help but notice these really beautiful flowers that I thought would look just perfect if they were made into a crown for you.'' rin explained, not at all surprised when she recieved only silence in return.

''Then again no flowers could ever match up against you my lord.'' rin continued on, her cheeks flushing with happyness as she continued on walking beside him, taking in everything off him.

''I have no need of such things.'' sesshomaru replied to her, neither mad nor concerned.

"Oh.." rin blinked, staring up to him blankly, smiling up to him after a moment.

''Then i shall think of something else that will be more to your liking my lord''

''YES! yes, and rest assured sesshomaru-sama! I will have everything under control next time around! I will not let her out off my sights again! No sir! I-''

"Jaken." Sesshomaru interrupted,

"Y-Yes my lord?" Jaken stiffened, wondering if maybe he had said too much.

"Fetch Ah-Un."

"A-Ah-Un? Oh! Yes, Him, Ofcourse, I shall fetch him right away my lord!" jaken scrambled, moving around in circles until finally deciding which direction to take.

"Rin."

"Ah! Yes, my lord?" she turned,

"Follow after jaken, and this time do not wander far from him."

"Hai!" she giggled, waving after jaken to slow his pace. As sesshomaru watched jaken and his young ward vanish from sight he turned, the scent of naraku high in the air. He did not need distractions for where he was going.

It was unsual for his scent to suddenly appear after all, but trick or not he would not waste this opportunity to finally pay naraku back for his past offenses made agaisnt someone as high and powerful as sesshomaru himself. He would make a fool of sesshomaru no longer nor would he allow his pride to remain scathed, with this in mind he made off in the direction of his scent being all to aware of the pointless foolish traps that may lay ahead for him.


	2. Chapter 2

As the two small pairs made their way through the forest rin couldn't help but lay deep in thought. What could she give her lord?

Something that would be off use to him, but that was the ultimate question at hand. What did her lord need that he would not find useless?

"HMMMMMM..." rin hummed, continuing to think this through much to jakens annoyence.

Why did lord sesshomaru continue to insist that she tag along? Why did he continue to hate the small imp? He would have much better perfered being stuck with sesshomaru's half blooded brother, but no he was cursed to be along side the little urcent human girl.

"Ohhhh, why! oh why! Can't you be quiet for a minute rin! Just because lord sesshomaru stuck me with you doesn't mean i should have to put up with your-"

"Master Jacken?" she interrupted, not paying any mind as to what he had been saying in the first place.

He turned, waving his staff before her hastily.

"Oh! What do you want?"

"I was just wondering." she started, looking down to him innocently.

"Do you know anything that lord sesshomaru might like as a gift?"

"A gift?" he blinked, confustion written all across his face.

"He said he didn't have any use for flowers but i don't know what else i could possibly give him." she pouted,

Jaken stood for a moment looking at her more then frankly serious before finally bursting out into a laughing fit.

"HAHAHAHA! You want to give lord sesshomaru a gift?"

Rin watched him silently for a moment before glaring at the imp.

"What's so funny?" she quiestioned him, completly upset by his laughter.

"You! What makes you think that YOU, a mere human child could ever get that would be off use to HIM?" he said through uneven breaths, falling back onto the grass to continue his loud laughter. Just the simple thought and image of his lord even accepting a gift from the child was enough to sent him over the edge in laughter. It was unthinkable. Impossible, and the quicker the mortal realized that the quicker this foolishness would stop.

Flowers?

Food?

A Smile?

As if his lord need anything as foolish as that,

Jaken quickly wiped the tears from his eyes realizing after a moment that rin had failed to come back with a rebuttle as she usually would or much less complain as to why jaken was being so "mean", but he heard nothing. After a moment of finally calming his soft giggles he sat upward seeing nothing but the forest trees.

Jaken blinked,

Where had she gone? She had been standing only minutes ago right before him!

"R-Rin! Rin, where are you? Where did you go?"

He froze,

Oh, how could this have happened again? If he came back with only Ah-Un in tow sesshomaru-sama would kill him! Strike him down with no mercy!

No, that would be TO easy. That would be sesshomaru-sama showing MERCY, if he did not find rin quick then sesshomaru would do much worse! Much, Much worse!

"RIN!" he jumped to his feet, making a quick dash foward.

"RIN! WHERE ARE YOU? RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN" he screamed, running through the forest; panic suddenly coursing through his small system.

He HAD to find rin! He could NOT let sesshomaru find out that he had lost the girl a second time in ONE day. Oh, the troubles that this young imp was cursed with.


	3. Chapter 3

As Jaken began his search for the young human, said human girl was actually walking away from the loud imp.

Rin was fuming at Jakens laughter minutes before, how dare he laugh at Rins face.

"Master Jacken can be so mean sometimes!" Rin spoke out angerily,

''Well..I'll show him! I'm going to get Lord Sesshomaru the best gift in the world that he's going to find more useful then some silly...pretty...flowers..''

Rin stoped, sighing miserably.

Flowers were so much more easier to pick, but if her lord wanted something more to his interest then she was going to get it for him.

''For Lord Sesshomaru!'' she yelled out, pumping a small fist into the air. For a moment she stood perfectly still in this position, until the biggest question of all popped into her head.

''UGHHH..but what am I going to give him?'' she yelled her thoughts outloud, again talking to no one in particular. She hated the silence and normally thought outloud so, she didn't see the harm in talking to herself. It was just herself after all.

But none of that seemed to help her in her quest in thinking up something fitting to her lord. What could he possibly need? What did he like?

He never showed that much interest in anything that she could remember off but there had to be something.

She stopped suddenly hearing voices, coming closer her way. Whether human or demon she didnt know but she sure did hear alot of voices; possibly a group of people, atleast she thought were people.

''Uh-oh, i better hide.'' she whispered, before ducking down down into the bushes.

The sound of equipment hitting against someones body was the only thing she heard as the group of people appeared with a females voice breaking the silence after a moment.

''Inuyasha...we've been walking for awhile now.'' the female spoke,

''Yeah, so what?'' the one known as Inuyasha, replied back flatly.

''Soooooo..can't we take a break? I'm starting to get hungry.'' complained a new voice, some what childish like from what Rin could tell.

''Feh, what are you complaining about now Shippo? Your riding on Kagomes shoulder for pete sake. Yeah, I bet your REALLY tired.''

''Inuyasha! Leave him alone.'' Kagome frowned,

''He's a just kid and he's hungry.'' she explained, setting down the backpack she had carried.

''Don't worry Shippo, I think I saw some water back in a stream we could use.''

''Oh, is the water for those noodle things you have Kagome?'' a new voice spoke, another woman.

''Well, no harm in setting down to eat is there Inuyasha?'' another man spoke,

''Grrrr...Just hurry up and eat your stupid noodles!'' Inuyahsha growled.

''No need to get touchee..'' Kagome mumbled, taking out the cuped ramens.

''He's just mad cause he lost naruku's scent'' Shippo huffed,

Inuyahsha twitched, before making a violent grab for him

''What'd you say you little brat?''

''K-Kagome!'' shippo shrieked, being pulled into the air by his tail roughly, a knuckled claw smacking him over his young head.

''INUYASHA, SIT!''

As Inuyasha grinned in victory at having given the kid a good punch, he also couldn't help but blink curiously at the beads over his neck suddenly glowing.

Rin, by this time had outgrown her curiousty as the ground shook momentarily, a pained groaned coming from over the bushes.

She peeked through them, finding a red and white figure laid face first across the ground, their friends; a monk and demon hunter from what she could see not the least bit phased.

A woman stood over the red and white figure, looking particarly angry.

''Honestly, picking on a kid...you never learn.'' she rolled her eyes, picking up said fox kid carefully.

''Come on Shippo, we'll get the water ourselves.'' kagome huffed, before turning away from the figure on the ground.

Shippo, meerly stuck his tongue out at the figure after being carried off.

"You would think inuyasha would catch on about now.." the demon hunter sighed, stiffening slightly at the sudden hand slidding down along her back.

"Mhm, he never does learn does he?" the monk said almost calmly, as his hand came to lay atop the women bottom.

Rin flinched as at the sound of the slap, opening her eyes slightly to see a bright red hand mark across the monks face along with the demon hunter women walking away.

"Pft..yeah, and I'M the one who never learns." inuyasha sat up, dusting the dirt stuck on him.

At this rin gasped, on the side of his waist lay a sword and that's when it hit her. Sesshomaru himself had two swords; two that he didn't use too often from what she saw but two none the less.

"I'll get him a sword! Perfect!" she yelled, jumping up from her hiding place for a minute forgetting completly why she had been hiding in the bushes in the first place.

Inuyasha and Miroku both blinked, the young rin standing perfectly visable before them.

"Ah...hello." rin replied after a long moment of silence, staring back at them.

The two men stood perfectly still, unsure what to do much less think. She had come out of nowhere and meerly stood frozen in place as were they.

"Inuyasha..isn't that the girl who travels with Sesshomaru?" Miroku whispered, glancing towards him.

"Yeah..I knew i caught a wiff of Sesshomaru.." inuyasha grunted, staring the young girl down.

Rin moved uneasily, had the two women been there it may have been less awkard but standing before two men.

Inuyasha's ear twitched,

The girl was moving, her foot slowly sliding it off to the side; no doubt about to make a run for it.

Had Sesshomaru sent her to them? Or had he sent her away?

"You better not try running." he warned, eyes narrowing,

"I'll catch you before you even make a dash for it!"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku frowned, this threat obviously making the young girl flinch. She was scared enough as it was from what Miroku could see, and Inuyasha didn't seem to be helping her calm down any less.

"Please, ignore my friend hear young maiden we mean you no harm."

"Just answer me this! your not some spy sent by sesshomaru are you?" Inuyasha growled, stepping up closer.

"It is times like this that i wish i could use the enchantment kagome uses on you to "sit"." miroku sighed,

Rin ignored everything they had said but meerly perked up at the mention of her lords name.

"You know my lord Sesshomaru?"

Miroku turned, smiling seeing that they had finally gotten the girl to talk and more importantly relax somewhat from what he was seeing.

"Why yes, actually this here happens to be Sesshomaru's brother" miroku replied, pointing a finger over to the annoyed Inuyasha.

"HALF brother, get it right and you still haven't answered my question." Inuyasha turned, flashing rin with a slight glare.

Rin thought for a moment, if he was lord Sesshomaru's brother and that was his brother's friend there was no reason for Rin to be cautious over them.

"I'm not a spy." Rin decided, feeling it was ok to talk with them.

"I didn't even know lord Sesshomaru HAD a brother." Rin blinked in abit of awe, seeing one of her lords family in the flesh.

"Yeah, well like i said im not his brother im his HALF, H-A-L-F." Inuyasha huffed,

"You must be so proud to be related to someone as amazing as him." Rin smiled, not thinking of the insult she has just thrown Inuyasha's way.

"PROUD?"

"Yes, well, he's very proud...not everyday you meet a demon such a him." Miroku stepped in, laughing uneasily.

Inuyasha clenched his fists; this conversation not helping his nerves any more.

"Who's proud of THAT idoit?" he growled.

Rin blinked, before glaring at him.

"Don't you dare insult my lord! he's strong and kind and can beat you to a pulp!" she yelled.

He twitched at the comment,

"First of all!-"

"WILLL you..excuse us..for a minute? Yes? Thank you." Miroku smiled, pulling Inuyasha far enough to speak privatly.

"What are you doing?" the monk questioned, bringing his voice down to a low hush.

"Me? What are YOU doing? Since when are you a "fan" of Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha retorted, with the same low volume.

"It's called "playing along" Inuyasha." he sighed,

"Aren't you the least bit curious of this girl who hangs around with your brother?"

"Half."

"Whatever, the point is this could be our chance to know the girl and see why she follows Sesshomaru around and see why it is he even tolerates having her."

Inuyasha frowned, Was he curious on all this?

Ofcourse, but not so curious to care enough.

"Miroku, i could care less what Sesshomaru does or why he does it as long as he stays out of my way when im going after naraku he could have human mortals left and right following him around. I DON'T care."

"Excuse me?" Rin interrupted, kneeled down along the floor watching the two huddled up together talking.

"But can i ask you where you got your sword?" she asked, looking on at the weapon hung along Inuyashas waist.

"My sword?" Inuyasha blinked,

"Yeah, I want to get my lord something that he'll find useful and I thought maybe getting him a sword would be the best idea." she summed.

"You want to get Sesshomaru a gift?" Miroku questioned.

Inuyasha's curiousty peaked at this,

"Why would you want to get a him a gift?"

"Why?" Rin giggled,

"Well because he's lord sesshomaru." she smiled,

"Yeah, great reasoning." Inuyasha mumbled, giving him an elbow to his side by Miroku.

"Besides..i want to give him something that he'll actually like for a change and not find useless...he has "no use for" flowers..no matter how pretty." she sighed, her eyes gazing down.

Before the two men could even think up a response the women and fox child who had been accompaning them returned.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome frowned, taking sight of the new company.

"Who this?" Sango asked, her voice somewhat gentle.

Rin backed away, she wasn't used too hanging out with so many humans anymore. It was nerve racking to be around them; the only thing keeping her from running were the fact that two of the people seemed to be demons, possibly three seeing as their seemed to be a cute animal like creature along the demon slayers shoulder.

"Don't worry, their friends of ours." Miroku explained, seeing her sudden tention.

"Ah! Hey! Isn't she the girl that travels along with Sesshomaru?" shippo questioned, recongnizing where he had seen her before.

"You..know Lord Sesshomaru too?" Rin asked, softly.

"Ofcourse, our friend here-"

"Yeah Yeah, she knows HALF brother" Inuyasha interupted Kagome waving her off.

Kagome blinked,

"How long were we gone?"

"I dont mean to intterupt but you still haven't answered my question on where you got your sword." Rin spoke up, somewhat impatient now. The sooner she found out where to get a sword the faster she could get back to her lord.

"Huh? You mean Inuyasha's sword?" Shippo turned, looking to inuyasha just as curiously as the girls.

Kagome glared, looking not to happily at him.

"Why does she want to know about your sword?"

"Don't look at me she's the one who wants to get Sesshomaru a gift." inuyasha defended,

"You mean Inuyasha's brother?" Sango asked

"Half." Miroku corrected, before inuyasha could.

"Exactly." he nodded, glad someone had finally said it.

"Why don't you join us to eat?" Kagome asked, kneeling down before her.

Rin frowned, shaking her head almost instictlvly.

"No, i really should be getting back to Lord Sesshomaru..I just want to know where to get a sword like that and i'll be on my way." she replied.

"Well if you stay and eat with us..i'm sure we could think up something." Kagome reasoned.

"Besides, you have Sesshomaru's brother right here in the flesh. No trouble will come your way" Miroku assured,

"Maybe we can even help you get a sword for him." Shippo added, to which Inuyasha fe'd.

"Yeah, right." he mummbled, by this time giving up in correcting them on the half brother bussiness.

Rin bit her lower lip.

There really was no harm. It was Sesshomaru's brother after all and she was abit hungry.

"Well..Ok..but only for a little while." she nodded.

"Great! I'll get the Cupped Ramens." Kagome stood, happily going over to bucket of water they had gotten.

"Cupped Ramens?" rin questioned, before settling down to join them.


End file.
